A Pikmin 3 Thanksgiving!
by SunlightShrine
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Alph and his siblings are going completely TURKRAZYE! (oh wow... that was bad x3)


**Hiya! It's me! :DDDD **

**So from where I live, it is right now... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :DDDDDD HOORAY! **

**To celebrate, I decided to sneak away from all the hustle and bustle going on in my house right now to write this! Right, write? haha! XD **

**I'll do this quickly because I only have limited time before they'll notice I'm gone so... here goes!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alph's POV<strong>

The kitchen was bustling with heavy activity caused by my siblings and I. This kitchen is obviously not big enough for all of us to fit in her at once, but we were all determined to help and get this delicious lip-smacking meal all good and ready!

And boy did the kitchen smell so amazing!

Kaylee had her hands full with mashed potatos, the sweet and regular kind. She navigated her way through the crowded kitchen with ease, her arms moving about here and there to avoid the others.

Ray bumped his head into her elbow, nearly causing her to spill.

"Ouch! Sorry Kaylee!" He apologized.

Kaylee was pretty chill about it, yet she warned, "Watch out Ray, this stuff is hot!" She turned to me, "Alph! Heads up!"

I made way for her to place them gently on the table.

"Looks good!" I complimented, "Hey guys! How's the turkey going?"

"It's going great!" Tom answered, "Or… I hope I could say that considering if I'm able to open the oven to check! It's too crowded in here!"

I chuckled and grabbed the air horn out of my pocket. Sounding it loud and proud, everyone jumped and gave me their attention.

"What gives Alph?" Gerald called.

"Let's all get out of the kitchen for a minute so Tom can check the turkey!"

Kaylee giggled, "Tom's the turkey man!" She gasped a little, "Tom turkey! He's Tom Turkey!"

"Tom is a turkey! Tom is a turkey!" Ray sang in rhythm.

Tom was not amused, "Don't even start guys!"

I couldn't help but join, "Tom Turkey has to check on his friend in the oven."

"ALPH!"

I laughed loud. Abruptly, the screeching rapid fire beeping of the smoke detector started us.

"OH NO THE TURKEY!" Tom yelled out.

He barreled into the kitchen nearly slipping as he flung the oven door open. Steam flew right into his face so forcefully that he jumped back and trip-tumbled out of the open window behind him.

I half-ran, half-jumped into the kitchen and yanked the turkey out of the hot oven, the turkey was well ready… and on fire.

"WHOA!"

Everyone collectively yelled in response. I didn't know exactly what to do so I just held it while my feet did a frantic dance.

"Watch out!" Haylee rushed in, grabbed the pan filled with the turkey grease and poured the whole thing on the flaming bird, effectively dousing it.

Everyone was stopped, gaping in dumbfounded silence. Well, the turkey was out! But it wasn't just the turkey she drenched.

I gazed slowly around the giant turkey, "Haylee…"

She put her hand over her mouth and tried to contain a giggle, "Yes Alph?"

"When you're putting out a fire… make sure you don't douse me too? Sound good?"

"I am so sorry." She burst out laughing.

All the others laughed as well upon noticing that I was now soaked in turkey juice.

"Turkey's ready everyone." I smirked and set it down in the middle of all the other foods, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower real quickly."

Haylee was at the window, "Uh Alph I don't think you should do that now."

"Why not?"

"Because Brittany is here!" She turned and rushed to the door, "And I'm going to let her in!"

"Brittany's here!? What? Haylee!" I snatched the towel Tom had on his shoulder and wiped of the grease as best as I could.

I felt anxious upon hearing the door open and Haylee saying, "Oh hi Brittany! So good to see you! Hm? Why yes Alph is here! Come on in!" Followed by the door closing.

We all raised our eyebrows when Haylee returned by herself.

"So? Where is she?" Ray asked.

She looked at me, "PSYCHE!" and flashed the most devious grin I've ever seen.

Everyone went, "ooooooh!"

I felt speechless but I teased, "Oh, you are so gonna get it."

"Oooh I'm so scared!" She retorted sarcastically.

"Hey Haylee. Why don't we call Brittany on facetime right now?" Tom suggested, "She loves to eat, I'd bet she'd love it if her man was turkey flavored!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"TOM!" I freaked.

"Yes! Let's do that!" She took out her phone.

"No you don't! Tom!"

Thus began our family-fun Thanksgiving brawl. Ah, family… you've got to love them!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And have a great day!

* * *

><p><strong>Me again! XD Yeah, I don't even know where this came from... x3 and I wrote it quick so pardon any errors! ^.^ <strong>

**All together now... C'est La Vie! XDD Yay! Great job!**

**Well, I must be going now. They're calling me back! XD See you all laterz!**


End file.
